


Strawberriers

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Dean cooks a pie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Advent Calendar 2014 day 16





	

The storm was still blowing outside and the Winchesters (and honorary Winchesters) were still snowed in. Dean was getting a little agitated with nothing to do so he decided to make a pie, luckily Sam had restocked the kitchen before the storm.

It was going to be a Strawberry pie and it was going to be awesome.

Sam had walked in earlier and grabbed himself a ham salad sandwich, something healthy, and chuckled at the state Dean was in.

It wasn't that Dean couldn't cook, he could he was actually very good at it, it was more that he was a very messy cook. Flour had ended up everywhere leaving himself completely white, except for the centre of his apron where clearly written were the words 'Kiss the Cook'. "I'd rather not," Sam said as he walked out.

Later on, just as Dean was putting his assembled pie into the oven, Cas walked in. He saw the apron and immediately kissed Dean's cheek. Dean grinned and said; "Hey, it worked!"

Sam groaned when he entered the kitchen and saw the two practically dry humping against the counter. It was a rather disturbing sight and he just backed away.

But just before he got to the door, Sam had an idea. "Dean, your pies burning!"


End file.
